Kaiju Wars Episode 7: Visitor
by Zillah 91
Summary: NO NEED TO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES. An old friend of Takuya's arrives for a visit, but GForce has problems to deal with including something Godzilla won't be able to fight for them. COMPLETE.
1. A Day at the Office

The seventh instalment in my Kaiju Wars series. All you need to know is that Miki Saegusa is 15 and has a psychic link with Godzilla, also that she works with G-Force, who doesn't get on with the UNXCC, Marutomo Corporation or Red Bamboo.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

A DAY AT THE OFFICE

G-Force Headquarters

The immense, 180-foot reptile, covered in charcoal-grey scales with a collection of jagged spikes down its back, lay idly in the waves, occasionally snorting and sending a spray of water onto the docks.

Miki wiped another layer of surf off her face as she sat on the end of the pier, her legs dangling off the side.

"Knock it off, Goji," She giggled, before turning to the scientist behind her, "So what are we doing here again?"

"Analysing brainwaves," Takuya explained as he checked the monitor again, "If we can determine what happens with various signals, such as when he turns of attacks, that could bring us a step closer to communication. I've been working on this for weeks."

"…Why?" Miki asked curiously, "You trying to put me out of a job?"

"We wouldn't think of it," A young man with spiky red hair smiled as he walked up to them, "Who else is gonna help me pull pranks on the doc?"

"Or who else's swimsuit are you going to trick Godzilla into eating when they're swimming?" Miki narrowed her eyes in an 'I-will-get-you-for-that' manner.

With a quiet rumble, Godzilla stood up and stepped forward, looking down curiously at the three humans and their equipment.

"There, see?" Takuya indicated to the spiking line on the screen, "So obviously this means that…"

Godzilla gave a brief snort, the sudden rush of air sending Takuya's equipment flying over the dock as Miki and Kazama both burst into laughter.

"That is _not_ funny!" Takuya blurted out indignantly.

Miki just giggled before turning back to her adoptive brother/pet… only to find herself splattered with a warm, slimy tongue the size of an SUV, leaving her with a thick coating of semi-transparent saliva from head to toe.

"But _that_ is," Kazama clutched his sides laughing as Miki cringed and wiped the spit from her forehead.

"Seriously, Miki, you're going to get sick if he keeps doing that," Takuya warned.

"Lighten up, doc," Kazama shrugged, "The Big G's never given her so much as a cold."

With a mirthful rumble, Godzilla turned and dived into the water as Miki, still grumbling, got to work on wiping off some more giant monster spit.

"This is my favourite shirt, too…" She grumbled.

As she looked up, she spotted a young, attractive woman with medium-length dark brown hair, standing with her arms folded, looking from the toppled equipment, to the water, to the slime-coated Miki.

"When you're all done goofing off," Akane stated dryly, "Takuya, there's a call for you."

* * *

OK, there's the light-hearted little opener to our story, basically a regular day for G-Force when they don't have any giant monsters to deal with.

Just to warn you: Godzilla will not be fighting any other monsters in this episode. There will be a considerable threat to deal with, however, don't you worry. Episodes 8 and 9 should make up for the lack of monstering.

All reviews welcome!


	2. The Guest

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!! Even if it isn't scary like it used to be… dammit, it looks like a pokemon exploded all over my street. Some decent devils and Draculas out there, but for a costume, nothing beats the Grim Reaper.

No Halloween stories though, I'm afraid. Instead I update this one, with an update on the DaytoDay story to hopefully come soon. As for this story, it'll focus more on the members of G-Force, but there'll still be some action.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE GUEST

"Three showers," Miki griped as she entered the rec room, scrubbing her hair with a towel held around her shoulders, "I've had three showers and I still think I might have missed a bit." She slumped down onto the sofa.

"Perhaps you shouldn't treat that creature like an overgrown puppy, then," Akane suggested dryly.

"Maybe _you_ should fight some giant monsters without Godzilla's help," Miki retorted, sticking out her tongue. As it happened, Akane didn't have an answer in store for that.

"Burned!" Kazama announced, pointing into the air with both hands, then pointing at Miki, "Score one for the resident psychic!" The teenager and the 20-year-old who acted like a teenager both exchanged high-fives, while Akane simply rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least expect you to get some practice in with the link this evening?" Akane checked.

"Tonight?" Miki blurted out, "When were you gonna tell me that?"

"Right now," Akane answered flatly.

"Well I can't," Miki insisted, "Chinatsu and I were gonna go to the monster movie fest tonight."

"So you're skipping vital practice?" Akane repeated, raising one eyebrow.

"It's called 'Having a life outside of work'," Miki lectured. (Kazama: "Two in a row!") "Besides, I've practiced every night for weeks and I hardly ever get to go out."

The conversation was mercifully cut short when the door swung open behind Akane, and a rather excited-looking Takuya entered.

"'Sup, doc?" Kazama asked, in a near-flawless imitation of Bugs Bunny.

"I've been contacting a colleague of mine in America," Takuya explained, "Dr. Elmer Mason. I just cleared it with Osaki, and he's on his way here."

"Osaki approved of a blatant security risk?" Akane asked incredulously.

"I know the doctor," Takuya reassured her, "We were at university together. The man's a genius."

"What's he do?" Miki asked curiously, leaning back over to sofa to address the scientist.

"Neurobiology," Takuya replied, earning a blank look from Kazama that prompted him to simplify: "Studying the brain."

"I take it this is something to do with your studies on Godzilla," Akane asked.

"He doesn't know about any of this," Takuya answered reassuringly, "Just that we're a scientific team that studies Godzilla. He's interested in my research."

"So what time does he get here?" Kazama piped up.

"His plane should be landing tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haneda Airport

The airliner slowed to a stop on the runway, other aircraft coming and going as the passengers disembarked into the airport.

Inside the main building, Osaki, Kazama, Miyuki, Takuya and Akane stood as a group.

"Flight 305," Takuya said to himself as he checked the paper again. "It should be here by now…"

"Maybe we missed it," Osaki mentioned, "Since we had to spend so long convincing the people at the metal detector we were with the JSDF, after _somebody_ insisted on bringing a gun."

"Considering our jobs, we should be prepared," Akane pointed out.

"For what?" Kazama shrugged, "Nobody's gonna stab you in here."

"Not a member of the public, at least," Miyuki added under her breath.

Finally, the expected figure stepped out from the gate: a tall, slender man in a typical white coat, with a smooth bald head and a pair of thick spectacles.

"Takuya," he greeted his old friend with a beaming grin, stepping forward and grabbing his hand in a firm shake. "You old dog, where've you been hiding?"

"Elmer," Takuya chuckled in return, "Nice to see you at last! Everyone, Dr. Elmer Mason…"

"So you must be the Osaki I've heard of," Mason smiled as he shook Osaki's hand, "I've heard a lot about all of you…" He turned to the female scientist. "Miyuki Otonishi, right?"

"Otanashi," Miyuki corrected with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

Once the introductions had been made, the group exited the hospital for the jeep outside. As it happened, Kazama had previously taken the liberty of adorning it with a 'G-Force' logo, consisting of a black rectangle ending in a silhouette of Godzilla's head, and the team's name inside in green lettering.

As everyone climbed in, however, Akane looked down and spied something on the back bumper.

"Kazama," She brought up, "What exactly is this?"

Stuck to the car, for all to see, was a bumper sticker reading: 'I brake for nothing under 200 feet'.

"A bumper sticker?" Kazama offered weakly.

"And what's it doing on the back of our jeep?"

"It seemed like a good idea," Kazama answered defensively.

With an exasperated shake of the head, Akane climbed past him into the jeep.

"I am really getting sick of her," Miyuki stated quietly as she and Osaki seated themselves in the front of the car.

"Akane?" Osaki shrugged, "She's not so…" he paused as he thought back, "I'll have a talk with her."

* * *

Most chapters in this story will probably be pretty short. As I said, this one'll focus more on our human cast, in terms of developing them more, so how are the characters doing so far on that front?

Just one shameless pug before I go for anyone interested, there's some Kaiju Wars stuff up on DeviantART, including a picture of Miki and her scaly bro, should anyone be interested.


	3. Unwelcome Discovery

Continuing the story, then. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

UNWELCOME DISCOVERY

Tokyo

"That…" Chinatsu announced, "Was awesome!"

Miki nodded, still blown away by the movie they'd watched. Definitely worth the money, at least.

"By the way," Chinatsu pointed out, nodding in the direction of something behind Miki, "There's a guy giving you the eye over there."

"It better not be Akira," Miki declared. "I'm so sick of that asshole…"

"No, this one's kinda cute," Chinatsu winked. "Go for it."

This social situation was cut off, however, when Miki chanced to look at a clock held on the wall.

"Eleven-fifteen?" She checked, "Crap…"

"Out too late?"

"Way too late," Miki gulped, "I was supposed to be back by ten… I gotta go, OK?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G-Force HQ

Miki punched in her access code, the gate into the old JSDF Base now devoted solely to the six members of G-Force swinging open to allow her in.

It was nearly midnight after the trip back, and as such Miki could only pray that everyone was asleep, which would give her until morning to come up with a decent excuse for staying out so late.

She reached the main building, pushing the door open as quietly as possible before slipping in and heading for her room… to find the lights on in the corridor, and Osaki standing in front of her.

Both of them stood still for a few seconds.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Miki cringed.

"Yes you are," Osaki answered, not raising his voice, but still unmistakably angry. "Any explanation?"

"…Can it wait until morning?" Miki asked timidly.

For the next ten minutes, Osaki proceeded to point out that it could not wait until morning. He lectured Miki about the dangers of staying out in the city so late at night, reminded her what would probably happen (giant-lizard-related) if she got into trouble, how angry Miyuki and Akane would be at her for getting in so late, what a security risk it was to be out late, got particularly angry because her cell phone had been off and, had there been an emergency the team would have been unable to contact her… then told Miki to get some sleep because Takuya wanted her help in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remarkable," Mason observed in reverent awe as he looked over Takuya's device, the pervious day's readings flashing on it with a small side-on X-ray of Godzilla's head in the top corner. "What I'd give to study a specimen like that…"

Miki placed, or rather dropped, a tool on the crate beside Mason and Takuya that served as an impromptu desk with a brief, annoyed scowl.

"What's wrong?" Takuya checked.

"Nothing," Miki answered flatly, before turning away and promptly marching back towards the building.

"Man, you're in a lot of trouble," Kazama observed as he looked over the equipment.

"I didn't do anything," Takuya replied, "And keep your hands off that. It's delicate equipment!"

"Relax, doc, I'm not gonna break it. I just wanna know if it plays music."

"It doesn't!"

Nearby, Akane, shook her head in disapproval at the usual childish conduct of her teammates and turned away, to find Osaki standing before her.

"Akane," he brought up matter-of-factly, "Can I have a word with you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" Akane asked once they were out of earshot of the others.

"It's that," Osaki reprimanded her, earning simply an arced eyebrow. "Look, I don't know what circumstances you're used to working under, but to put it simply: Would it kill you to be civil once in a while?"

"Civil?" Akane replied. "We're not here to share group hugs and jokes. This is a specifically created JSDF team…"

"All of whose members manage to cooperate, except you," Osaki scolded. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Well, then, I'm sorry," Akane replied sarcastically, "For being the only serious member of this disorganised rabble that you and the Colonel insist on calling a 'team'."

"Would you rather be working for the UNXCC?"

"Look around you," Akane replied, pointing back to the others, "Childish jibes, a total lack of leadership; this isn't an organisation. It's pack of overgrown teenagers that, through some incomprehensible series of circumstances, has been put in charge of the safety of virtually the entire civilised world."

"There's nothing wrong with having some familiarity with your co-workers," Osaki answered, showing mercy by ignoring the 'lack of leadership' remark. "Or failing that, you could at least _try_ to get on with everybody."

A brief pause followed.

"Fine," Akane answered simply. "Anything else?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, ultimately finding Miki, Miyuki and Kazama gathered in the rec. room as Kazama channel-surfed.

"Is it just me," Miki asked as she flipped through a magazine, "Or is had Akane been acting like a real bitch?" Miyuki turned round to look at her. "…More so."

"We've all just been cooped up around here too long," Kazama suggested, "There's been no monsters in weeks."

"I still don't like her," Miyuki answered flatly.

"Why? Jealous?" Kazama chirped, earning him a slap round the back of the head. "Ow!"

Irritated, Miyuki slumped down on the sofa.

"Well, see you guys later," Kazama shrugged, "I'm gonna go surf the net."

After he left the room, Miyuki hesitantly turned to Miki.

"Mind if I ask you something, kiddo?"

"Shoot," Miki answered with a brief smile.

"Well, it's about Akane," Miyuki explained awkwardly, "It's just that she's… well… it's just that she and Osaki seem to spend a lot of time together…"

"Sparring," Miki shrugged, "She said she'd teach me some moves. Why'd you ask?" Finally, it clicked in the teen's head, "Wait a second… you _are_ jealous!"

"I am not 'jealous', little-miss-wonders-why-she-doesn't-get-to-go-out-then-gets-back-at-midnight," Miyuki snapped, "But… do you think he would be… attracted to her?"

Miki leaned back on the sofa, fiddling with her hair thoughtfully.

"Truthfully," She started, "I think Osaki really does like you. Of course, Akane… well… how to put this…" She thought for a moment, "I'm straight, and _I_ would probably do her under the right circumstances."

It was then that the door flew open, Takuya standing behind it.

"Where. Is. Kazama?" He seethed.

"Why?" Miki checked before she surrendered the information that could lead to her friend's imminent beating, "What'd he do?"

"However many times I tell him to keep out of the lab, he just doesn't get it."

"You sure?" Miki asked, "He's been in here for the last hour."

"Well who else was it?" Takuya retorted.

"What happened, exactly?" Miyuki chimed in.

"Someone," Takuya replied in a serious tone to communicate just how grave the matter was, "Hacked into my research on Godzilla."

* * *

Miki's last line about Akane popped into my head a while back, and for some reason I really find it funny. Before anyone asks, no that isn't going to happen (I do have _some_ control over my twisted mind). Hopefully this has shown us a little more about the personalities of the members of G-Force. And yes, this _is_ going somewhere.

A QUESTION FOR YOU, THE READERS: The next planned Oneshot in DaytoDay is going to be a 'Q & A', so I'll need questions to put to the members of G-Force as well as any supporting characters, monsters, Godzilla, or the Cosmos. So if there's anything you want to know about any of the characters, be sure to ask in a PM or a review. For the record: Anything goes with this one, so don't be shy. Please maintain good taste, though.

All Reviews Welcome!


	4. Dangerous Connection

Oddly enough, this story seems to be doing pretty well so far (praying I didn't just jinx it) despite its noticeable lack of monstering so far. Well, I'm not complaining. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

DANGEROUS CONNECTION

"OK," Osaki started, with the members of G-Force, sans Takuya and Miyuki, gathered in the briefing room, "Since Takuya and Miyuki are both preoccupied with research," Either the others' imaginations were playing tricks on them, or there was an oddly painful ring in his voice at that point, "And Dr. Mason is out, this gives us the chance to discuss what happened with the computers last night."

"And the fact that everyone thinks it was me," Kazama spoke up, "'Cause it wasn't"!

"Nobody's blaming anyone," Osaki reassured him, "But our security system's been compromised. I don't suppose anyone's had any thoughts?"

"The doc doesn't trust me to help trace the signal," Kazama grunted.

"What about Mason?" Akane spoke up, attracting the others' attention, "He's an outsider, and he'd have had plenty of opportunities since he arrived."

"You think it was him?" Miki asked.

"We shouldn't rule out the possibility," Akane answered definitely.

The door suddenly flew open as Takuya burst excitedly into the room.

"We found it!" He near-yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The computer screen showed a clear cross-section of the seabed before the base that served as G-Force HQ, solid except for a single tunnel leading down and curving and up into an underwater cave that looked to be several hundred metres long.

"Godzilla's lair," Takuya breathed proudly.

"It took us ever since G-Force's formation to find this," Miyuki explained. "Since _someone_ never mentioned that he went to the same place every night."

"You never asked," Miki answered flatly.

"Now that we can observe Godzilla at any time," Takuya explained, "This gives us the opportunity to learn a lot more about him."

"Your call, boss," Miyuki said to Osaki, who remained still and thoughtful for a moment.

"It could be dangerous," Osaki mused, "Approaching him on his own turf… Miki, you think it's a good idea?"

"I don't think he'd attack us, if that's what you're asking," Miki answered. "But he does like his privacy."

"What if we just set up a camera system?" Takuya suggested, "That way we could observe him easily."

"Sounds good to me," Kazama nodded.

"OK," Osaki announced, "Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small submersible that belonged to G-Force (which Kazama had yet to emblazon with the logo of his own design) descended through the water towards the gaping tunnel in the side of a huge mound in the ocean floor. There were even a few twisted girders, pieces of scaffolding and chunks of various military machinery strewn around the sides of the entrance or holding up parts of it.

"Incredible," Miyuki observed, "He actually dug all this out."

"So where'd he get all this stuff?" Kazama asked.

"What was left of the Marutomo Building," Miki shrugged, "His 'meetings' with the JSDF…"

"Maybe it's some sort of instinct," Miyuki thought out loud.

The sub followed the tunnel for several hundred metres, deeper under the seabed, until finally rising and breaking through the surface.

The cavern around them was vast, half-filled with water where the sub had just surfaced, stalagmites hanging down from the ceiling as jagged pillars of rock spread around them. Something about the dark, vast chasm, dangling with rocky teeth, seemed to possess an almost mythical air; a fitting home for what could easily be described as a latter-day dragon.

And, curled up out of the water with his tail almost touching the tip of his snout, was Godzilla. One blazing eye snapped open, regarding the sub as Godzilla moved to a crouching position with uncanny swiftness and an uneasy growl.

As Miki took a moment to reassure Godzilla through the link, the sub moved forward to the dry area of the cave, where its occupants disembarked.

"Nice place you got here, G!" Kazama called up to the saurian, who simply turned his head and snorted idly into the air.

"We'd probably be best setting up the cameras on the walls," Takuya recommended. "Miki, can you give me a hand with this one?"

"Fine," Miki answered sharply, virtually snatching the device out of Takuya's hands and marching towards the wall.

As they began setting up, Takuya found his curiosity finally piqued.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Miki answered in an I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it manner.

"Well you've been acting a little… tense… lately," Takuya pressed.

"I've got a reason," Miki snapped angrily, her fists clenched. "Just… forget it."

"What?" Takuya insisted.

"Why do you always have to do this?"

"What?"

"This," Miki almost-shouted, "Messing with Godzilla all the time. Running these tests and experiments all the time."

"Godzilla's a valuable specimen," Takuya answered defensively, "One-of-a-kind. That's a chance that the scientific community might never get again."

"He's not a lab rat!" Miki snapped, "Look, I don't mind helping set up these cameras; I know we have to keep an eye on him. There's no problem if you just study him by observing. But when you start messing with my brother's brain, _then_ I can't just stand by. Hell, I should probably count my blessings that you haven't tried to dissect him by now!"

"Miki, Takuya," Osaki called from by the sub, "You two done?"

"Yeah," Miki shouted back, walking swiftly away from Takuya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G-Force HQ

Miki idly spun a coin across the windowsill she was slumped again, catching it between two fingers.

"'Sup?" She asked of the figure approaching behind her.

"I need to talk to Takuya," Akane said severely.

"Why?" Miki asked, turning around, concern starting to grow in her stomach due to Akane's tone of voice, "He do something?"

"Not him," Akane replied, "But after the incident with the data on Godzilla, I checked into Dr. Mason and the company he works for… Biomajor. It's a genetic research company in America."

"Biomajor…" Miki rolled the name over and over, "Sounds familiar…"

"They were in the news," Akane replied, "Under suspicion from the UN."

"So why's that?" Miki asked.

"It's believed that the company has ties to a… less than reputable organisation. One that we've dealt with before."

As soon as Akane spoke the name of that organisation, Miki's blood ran cold. After her last encounter with such people, how could it not?

"Red Bamboo".

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUUUUUNNN!!! Yeah, not such a massive twist, so is Mason in cahoots with the series' monster-terrorists? In any case, part of me feels that this story's been a wee bit… calm up until now. Y'know, more of a talkie. Well guess what: That's about to change…

I just realised, in these last two chapters, the title is really about only the last half… huh.

Also, if anyone has any more questions for the Q&A, feel free- more-or-less no topic is off-limits. If you have a really 'wrong' question, PM me and I'll add it anonymously.

All Reviews Welcome!


	5. A Sudden Shock

Is time now for Chapter 5, with much event-related happenings. Please to be enjoying! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

A SUDDEN SHOCK

"He wouldn't," Takuya stated definitively, "No way."

"Dr. Mason works for Biomajor," Akane re-stated, "Which we know has ties to the Red Bamboo."

"Think this is something they'd try?" Kazama checked, "Not that we know all that much about the guys…"

"The Red Bamboo are a splinter faction of the UNXCC," Akane explained, "When that organisation was formed after World War 2, some of its membership got the idea that the creatures they were assigned to destroy could have the potential to dramatically shift the balance of power. So they split off and formed an organisation of their own, dedicated to the trade in such matters."

"Trade in monsters?" Miki asked sceptically.

"Imagine it: The ultimate living weapons. More destructive than any weapon short of a nuclear bomb. Impervious to conventional weaponry. An army of Godzillas, or creatures like Godzilla."

"More powerful than any fighting force the world has ever known," Osaki added gravely.

"Of course, since no such creatures had appeared for over 50 years until Godzilla turned up," Akane pointed out, "They've mostly been guns-for-hire since then, like when Marutomo hired them to capture Mothra. But who would be more likely than them to hack into information about Godzilla's brain: Something that could easily show a way of controlling him?"

"We have to be missing something," Takuya insisted, "I've known Elmer for years; there's no way he would work for such people."

"Takuya has a point," Osaki stated, "For all we know, he might have no idea about that side of Biomajor."

"So what do we do?" Miyuki asked, "Just walk up to him and ask if he works for monster-handling mercenaries?"

"What else can we do?" Osaki shrugged, "We'll just have to ask him… then once we find out, we can decide what to do."

"If everyone can refrain from making a joke about it," Akane added icily.

"Just because you've got no sense of humour," Kazama quipped.

"That's enough," Osaki snapped, "Where is he, anyway?"

"Well I still haven't met him," Miki pointed out, "If I did, I could sense whether…" She suddenly stopped, taking a sharp gasp as her eyes widened.

"Miki?" Miyuki turned to her immediately, "You OK?"

"He's gone," Miki breathed, shaking, "Godzilla… he's gone!"

"Where?" Osaki urged.

"Not like that," Miki answered, "I mean I can't sense him… the link… it's been cut off!"

"Is that even possible?" Miyuki gasped.

Suddenly, from outside, there was an almighty, crashing rush of water, the sound of something huge breaking the surface of the sea, and a familiar, thunderous roar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As G-Force's members burst outside, Godzilla burst back up from the depths, thrashing his tail wildly in the water behind him, flailing his limbs around and snapping his jaws at empty air.

"Godzilla!" Miki shouted out in a failed effort to make herself heard by the monster.

Godzilla's spinal plates flashed bright blue, his eyes following suit, before a swath of blue flame shot from his mouth into the sky and he fell backwards into the water with a spray of surf.

A few seconds passed, and Godzilla did not resurface.

After a second, however, a few jagged spikes broke the surface, moving swiftly away from G-Force Headquarters.

"The ship!" Osaki shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anybody else think this isn't a coincidence?" Kazama checked as the elevator moved down into the dock.

"You _think_?" Miki snapped sarcastically.

"We need to follow him," Osaki announced, "Takuya, scan for anything- any signals, anything that could be aggravating him. Miki, see if you can sense something."

"Actually, captain," Another voice interrupted as the elevator doors swung open, "I can't allow that."

"Elmer?" Takuya barked as the group rounded the corner, "What's going on here?"

Mason stood between G-Force and the ship. On either side of him was a soldier in uniform that Miki and Akane both found disturbingly familiar: A black bodysuit, with a red emblem of a circle containing a pair of crossed swords, their faces covered by balaclavas. Each one brandished a Kalashnikov, their weapons trained on G-Force.

"What is this?" Takuya asked fearfully.

"Quite frankly, old friend," Mason chuckled, "You and your friends are fools… not only because you allowed me in here undetected, or because your childish infighting allowed me access to the data we needed to finish out little project…"

"Don't say it," Miki muttered to Akane.

"…But because you've been sitting on top of a goldmine," Mason continued. "Do any of you have any idea how valuable that creature could be? Not only the ultimate weapon, but now…" he chuckled, "The ticket to my fortune. And in a way… I owe it all to you."

"You really think you're gonna be able to just waltz off with Godzilla?" Miyuki asked derisively.

"And who'll stop us?" Mason sneered, "What does any government, any military, have that could trump Godzilla? Besides, now that we can demonstrate our capabilities, they'll be climbing over each other to make offers for our technology."

"Elmer, please," Takuya insisted, "Be reasonable…"

"I'm sorry, old friend," Mason chuckled, "It was your research that made all this possible. I was hoping to make a deal with Number One where you and your associates would be spared, but… well, I guess you can't have everything. Gentlemen," He nodded to the two mercenaries, "Eliminate them."

* * *

Short, but I think that chapter speaks for itself. I did say stuff was about to start happening, didn't I? Oh, and I'm afraid the Q&A has been delayed by circumstances beyond my control: Computer virus for one thing. Lastly, anyone know where I got the name Elmer Mason from?

All Reviews Welcome!


	6. Attack

Just to give you folks some peace of mind, Chapter 6 to resolve that cliffhanger.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ATTACK

"Not good," Kazama meekly observed as the blood-red laser sights of the assault rifles swiftly moved onto his and Osaki's chests.

Before the two agents could even squeeze the triggers, however, the tense wires that supported a number of fuel barrels suddenly snapped, the barrels falling in an oddly straight pattern the strike Mason and the two soldiers from behind, bowling them all over as they crashed to the floor.

As soon as the first one rose, Akane had grabbed hold of his arm and, with a single effort, hurled him over her shoulder and slammed him into one of the fallen barrels with a metallic 'clang'. As his compatriot rose, it was Osaki who grabbed his shoulder, gave it a sharp dug, pulling the masked figure forward, and smashed his elbow into the mercenary's face. With a sharp strike to the face from Akane's foot, the first one was out cold, swiftly joined by his associate, Mason slumped to the floor nearby.

"Nice," Kazama observed as Osaki flung the second agent on top of the first.

"Think you could teach me some of that?" Miki asked, poking one of them with her foot at the same time as rubbing her forehead with one hand.

"Well nice job with the barrels," Osaki replied fondly, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Miki shrugged, "Guess I should just use that stuff more often…"

Suddenly, Mason shot up, racing for the door before anyone could react.

Akane, instinctively, grabbed the gun from her belt and took aim, before Mason turned and pulled a weapon of his own, squeezing the trigger and firing. G-Force ducked as one before Mason disappeared through the door.

"I've got him," Akane declared.

"I'm coming too," Osaki announced. Akane paused to consider, then gave a brief 'I've-got-a-plan' wink and took off.

"There could be more of those guys around here. The rest of you: Lock up these two, then get after Godzilla, see if you can do something; Kazama, you're good with computers, Takuya, maybe you've got something we can use to trump whatever they're doing." Osaki shouted as he ran off after Akane.

"Well, you heard the man," Kazama shrugged.

"We'll handle these two," Miyuki nodded as she quickly took hold of the soldiers' assault rifles, "You two get the ship ready to move out the second we set foot on board, and call Colonel Gordon; make sure he knows what's going on in case Godzilla ends up wrecking something."

"OK," Kazama piped up, "But in the future, I think we should all get guns."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mason dashed round the corner of one of the buildings of G-Force HQ, momentarily leaning against a wall to catch his breath and curse under his breath.

Still, even if they'd failed to eliminate that so-called 'team', they still had Godzilla. The operation was still a success, and he'd still made himself a cool 500 million.

That was when he looked back to see Osaki climb over the wall as swiftly as if he'd jumped it.

"Oh hell…"

Mason turned and fled immediately, reaching into his coat and pulling out a handgun. He wasn't about to go down that easily…

Turning around, he drew the gun, flicking off the safety and aiming at the approaching figure, who skidded to a stop at the sight of the weapon.

"You people and your 'ethics'," Mason snarled, aiming the gun right between Osaki's eyes.

Osaki stood perfectly still, no fear, no reply, only clear, simple purpose.

Slowly, he inched his way around.

"Don't even think of trying anything," Mason warned.

What happened next was a blur. A gunshot shook the air, and for a second, Osaki could have sworn he felt the bullet pierce his skin. But then, Mason had collapsed, his gun dropped to the floor, his hand on the bleeding bullet-wound on his arm.

Osaki swiftly grabbed hold of Mason's gun as, from behind him, Akane stepped out of the shadows.

"You were careless," Akane stated dryly, "Good thing I heard his voice."

Osaki stood still as she holstered her weapon and dragged Mason to his feet.

"You winked," He pointed out.

"Your point being?" Akane arced an eyebrow.

"My point being, I thought you had a plan."

"I did," Akane replied simply, "I planned to see what you would do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship shot out of G-Force HQ, cutting a clear path through the water.

"Can you find him?" Miyuki asked of Kazama, who sat at the wheel.

"Be easier if I knew where to look," Kazama shrugged, "I can't believe this, how the hell do you lose track of a giant monster?"

"I can try," Miki announced, looking out to the waves.

"I thought the link was down," Miyuki observed.

"It is," Miki acknowledged, "But he's still got a mind, and it's still a strong one. I should be able to track him down."

With a nod from Miyuki, Miki shut her eyes, reaching out, extending her consciousness over ocean and thought.

There.

He was angry, frustrated, as if trapped in such a state. Something was forcing this on him, trapping him in this state of rage.

"Got him!" She announced, "East-south-east!"

Kazama swiftly adjusted course, the ship arcing in the water.

"Good work, kiddo," Miyuki smiled, before noticing the way Miki was shaking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Miki reassured her, "It's just… well, I was almost used to sharing my head with him. He was just there all the time, whenever I needed him, and now…"

"We'll get him back," Miyuki vowed, "I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel?" Osaki gasped into the phone, "They told you? Good… any idea where… Oh. Ooh boy…" He turned to Akane, "The Army picked up Godzilla, he's…" He froze at what he saw upon turning round. "Uh-oh."

Mason had his arm around Akane's neck, the agent's own gun pressed to the side of her head.

"Didn't expect a roundhouse kick from a man with a bullet in his arm," Mason snarled through anger, smugness and pain, "Now: Either you let me go, or the lady gets a bullet in her brain."

"Oh, please," Akane muttered, jabbing her elbow into Mason's stomach. As the corrupt scientist keeled over in pain, Akane grabbed his wrist, attempting to force the gun away… before it suddenly went off, and Akane cried out in pain as the bullet dug into her leg and Mason took off like a rocket, Osaki falling to his injured teammate.

"I'm fine," Akane winced, looking up, "Get… Mason."

He was already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water exploded in a blue-and-white shower, 180 feet of scales, muscle and jagged spikes rearing up as Godzilla gave a furious roar into the air, storming out of the water.

"Incredible," Takuya breathed, "And… worrying… whatever they've done, they have Godzilla trapped in a state of absolute rage."

"Take a look," Miyuki handed a pair of binoculars to him.

Takuya gazed through the lenses, quickly spying the metallic object attached to the back of Godzilla's neck, at the back of his head.

"Three guesses whose doing that is," Miyuki nodded.

"No kidding," Kazama shouted from inside, "Take a look!"

In a second, everyone was on the bridge as Kazama replayed the footage.

"Got it from the cameras we installed in the big guy's hidey-hole," he explained.

Clearly shown on the camera, a small, black minisub surfaced in the water, the two mercenaries emerging from it, each armed with a missile launcher.

One swiftly fired a missile up to Godzilla as he rose swiftly from his slumber, exploding in a white could that was instantly recognised as one of the Red Bamboo's tranquiliser missiles. As Godzilla turned away from the cloud, the second launcher shot the small, metal object that attacked itself to the base of his skull on contact.

"It must be some kind of receiver," Takuya deduced, "They're transmitting a signal directly into Godzilla's brain."

"But how'd they know about the lair?" Kazama asked.

"Spy camera," Miyuki suggested, "Mason could have installed one at any time.

Suddenly, a massive crash sounded from outside.

"Um… does anyone know where we are, exactly?" Miki asked fearfully.

As the group dashed outside, beams of light from not-too-far inland shone into the air amidst the sound of silence as Godzilla bellowed into the air.

Miyuki grabbed the buzzing radio, lifting it to her ear.

"Doctor," Colonel Gordon's voice checked from the other end.

"We've got a problem, haven't we?" Miyuki checked.

"Oh, hell yes."

Not so far away, Godzilla narrowed his eyes, looking around the JSDF Base, as his spinal plates and eyes flashed, and a dazzling stream of blue fire erupted from his mouth.

* * *

Ooh, two cliffhangers in a row. Sweet! 

Well, I think I squeezed a fair bit in there. At least we know what the problem is now, right? And now we've had the dynamite and the fuse being lit … now for the explosion!

Akane's 'plan' was inspired by a scene from Terry Pratchett's _Hogfather_.

All Reviews Welcome!


	7. Retake Control

OK, time now for the stuff to happen! Violence for all! Specifically, something Kaiju Wars hasn't seen that much of: Godzilla Vs. The JSDF. 

And for anyone who didn't guess, Elmer Mason comes from the name of a villain in the Dark Horse Godzilla comics.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RETAKE CONTROL

Even as the soldiers scrambled into position, Godzilla's tail swing round, smashing its way through the tower beside them, the structure collapsing into the midst of the hastly-assembling platoons.

Suddenly, beacons of light flashed into the darkness, the high-intensity beams shining straight into Godzilla's eyes through the darkness.

Bellowing into the air, Godzilla turned away, blinded by the spotlights as the sound of whirring rotor blades filled the air. On the ground, tanks and MRLS launchers began to move into position against the raging behemoth.

"He can't see," Miki realised from the deck of G-Force's ship.

"Colonel, call them off," Miyuki shouted into the radio, "We think we can fix what's happening with Godzilla."

"Not my call, doc," Gordon replied, "But I can try and get them to hold their fire for a while; maybe confuse the chain of command. If we're lucky, I might be able to get them to fall back. But… kid, there's something you should know."

"What?" Miki asked, growing worried.

"Since your little pet's first run-in with the UNXCC, we've known that he's vulnerable to electricity, and… well… we sorta had a contingency plan in case this ever happened."

Miki felt her stomach tie itself in knots as she realised what the Colonel was talking about.

In the middle of the base, Godzilla stomped forward with one foot, crushing a tank under its weight as though the war machine were made of cardboard. Turning, his spinal plates flashed bright blue, his eyes turning yellow before a burst of blue-white fire erupted past his fangs, shooting into the source of one of the searchlights. Swiping his tail downwards, he sent the source of the other beam of light flying away.

His mind consumed with rage thanks to the device fixed to the base of his skull, Godzilla turned to the assembled troops and gave another thunderous roar.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a missile launcher going off, and on the end of a wire, a large, metal hook shot into Godzilla's side, quickly catching against a scale. Another followed it, wrapping around his arm before grabbing on, as a final one wrapped itself around his ankle.

Then, the air around them buzzing and filling with an acrid, burning smell, they buzzed to life, visible jolts of electricity shooting up the wires and into Godzilla's sides. Over ten million volts of raw electricity poured into Godzilla.

Ten million volts of the one thing accessible to man capable of harming Godzilla.

"Godzilla!" Miki cried out, her eyes and voice full of fear for her adoptive brother.

"Guys, tell me you've got good news!" Miyuki shouted to Kazama and Takuya.

"Gimme a chance!" Kazama shouted from the ship, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, "C'mon, doc, what kinda signal am I looking for here? You gotta have some idea!"

"…Hold on," Takuya remembered, pulling out a PDA, "It's saved on here, so…" The screen flickered to life with the data, the wavelengths of his thoughts, and the X-Ray of Godzilla's head. "Here," he advised, "These wavelengths are taken from when he got annoyed by those bikers last week. Look for any signals similar to those!"

Godzilla howled in pain and fury, staggering forward as the electricity shot into him. Between the constant shocks, and the rage-inducing signals being fed into his brain by the receiver, his brain felt as though it were on fire, the great saurian falling forward to end up on one knee.

But still, he did not succumb.

Instead, he snapped his jaws to one side, cutting through the wire attached to his wrist, briefly wincing in pain as the shock was briefly transferred to his mouth.

With this now-free claw, he slashed at the wire attached to his wrist, cutting clean through it, even as he bit through the wire that had latched onto his side.

Consumed by rage, he turned to the source of the attack…

"Got it!" Kazama exclaimed, tapping frantically at the keys. "Fingers crossed, people!"

The device on the back of Godzilla's head beeped, flashed and sparked with electricity.

Godzilla howled at the burning sensation, raising a claw to the back of his head, the source of this new pain.

With a single swipe, the device was smashed to pieces in his massive claws.

Staggering from the electric shocks, the sudden absence of the rage-inducing machine and the subsequent, rapid drop of adrenaline, and that final shock when the device was removed from the base of his skull- where a single strong strike on a human being would cause instant death- Godzilla fell sideways, crushing some barracks beneath him in a cloud of debris.

"He's OK," Miki breathed, sighing in relief as she felt Godzilla's emotions in the back of her mind once again. The link was back.

"Nice one," Takuya said honestly, patting Kazama- the usual source of his irritation- on the shoulder.

"The others," Miyuki suddenly realised, pulling out a phone and dialling a familiar number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miyuki," Osaki gasped as he answered the phone, "…Nice job!" He shook his head in relief and elation, turning to Akane, who had a bandage wrapped around her shin, "Godzilla's taken care of." He lifted the phone back to his ear. "…Not so good; Mason got away."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roar of jet engines suddenly cut through the night sky, the lights of three F-22 aircraft shining amongst the stars as they descended towards the base.

"Not good…" Kazama gulped as the group spotted the approaching aircraft.

"Don't worry," Gordon's voice advised through the radio, "They've already been ordered to break off their attack."

Unfortunately, at that same moment, Godzilla's brain recognised the familiar sound: the sound of an enemy.

His blazing eyes opened sharply, Godzilla virtually leaping to his feet and roaring into the air.

"Miki," Miyuki suggested, "Any time you felt like sending your little brother home, it'd be just fine with us."

"On it," Miki answered, shouting up to Godzilla as she reached out through the link.

"_Go to the water! Go!_"

Godzilla gave a brief snarl as one of the jets shot across in front of him, arcing up behind his lashing tail, then turned to regard the small vessel with Miki onboard.

With a low rumble, he turned away and strode towards the water.

"Nice goin', kid," Kazama confirmed, "Guess that's it for the control watchamacallit."

"Which leaves just one thing," Takuya spoke up, "Mason."

* * *

OK, that was chapter 7. Maybe not a huge amount of action, but hopefully the electric weapon was a good surprise.

Next Chapter: This story ends, with some reconciliation and some closure on the Mason front. Plus, some fans of my earlier story, _Swarm_, which was sort of a first draft of Kaiju Wars, may be pleasantly surprised by Episode 8.

All Reviews Welcome!


	8. Arrest

OK, now for our final little wrap-up chapter. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ARREST

_G-Force HQ_

Miki collapsed onto the sofa, muttering something as Akane, clad in shorts and a sports bra, entered behind her.

"You _did_ ask me to teach you some martial arts," The agent shrugged.

"I didn't mean for _two hours_," Miki groaned. "I was gonna check on Godzilla."

"Already done," Takuya announced from the computer, "I deleted the research files, but first I did one last check just to make sure; he's nicely back to normal."

"Thanks," Miki smiled, "Wait, you erased it?"

"After this," Takuya reflected, "I thought that it might be best to… slow down for a while on the experiments."

Miki smiled back happily, turning over as Kazama emerged behind her and offered her a bottle of water.

"So what about Mason?" She checked as she took a swig.

"Gordon's looking for him," Miyuki stuck her head round the door, "But he was last seen at the airport, so he could be anywhere in the world by now."

"How's the leg?" Osaki asked as he walked in besides her, the question directed at Akane.

"Not too bad," Akane admitted. "I got lucky."

"What, no brooding?" Kazama gasped in mock surprise, "Hope we're not making you soft."

"I shouldn't think so," Akane admitted with just a slight smile, "I guess I… overstated a little."

"So if everybody's making up," Kazama checked, "Am I trusted with a computer now?"

"Hell no," Takuya answered quickly.

"Just don't forget," Akane reminded Miki, "Powers practice tonight, followed by science lesson."

As if on cue, Miki's cell phone rang, prompting the teen to remove it and answer the familiar caller.

"'Sup?" She asked, "…What? No way… OK, that I gotta see… hold on," She put a hand over the phone's receiver and mouthed 'please?' to Akane.

"…Just this once," Akane nodded.

"So if we can backtrack a second," Kazama asked, "What about the Red Bamboo control doohickeys?"

"If they could control one monster," Osaki answered gravely, "It stands to reason that they'd be able to control others. They could be a much greater danger than we ever expected. We found and disabled the camera, but Mason knows way to much…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warwickshire, England_

The bald, white-coated scientist sat at the bar within the old, quiet pub, just on the outskirts of a small town called Rugby; the _Sheaf and Sickle_, as it was called.

They'd disabled the control over Godzilla, and it was doubtful the Red Bamboo would go after him again, considering that G-Force could clearly neutralise that control. But whereas this operation had failed, there would be others.

Sipping his drink, Mason chuckled as he contemplated his escape, how he'd escaped Japan purely without incident. They'd never catch him now, not until the Red Bamboo was ready to strike again. How could they, when he was half a world away?

"'Nuther pint, mate," He requested in a near-flawless Midlands accent.

"Elmer Mason?" A deep, gruff voice asked from behind him.

As Mason turned around, a strong, solid fist suddenly struck him in the face, and from that single blow, he slumped back onto the bar, out cold.

Colonel Gordon lifted Mason up, carrying him on his shoulder as he turned to the pub's stunned patrons.

"Didn't pay his tab," He declared roughly as he turned with the newly arrested scientist towards the door.

* * *

That end part was originally going to be in London, but I decided to put it in my hometown. So sue me. 

Anyway, I think that was a decent way to round off this story. Episode 8 is now up for viewing!

All Reviews Welcome!


End file.
